fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Tropico Enterprises
Coming soon... Day 1: February 15th, 2015. Hey! Welcome to the Tropico Enterprises showcase! We'll be revealing a lot of new and surprising titles during our seven day showcase, so stay tuned! First on the showcase is our highly anticipated Super Smash Bros. Anarchy. We have a special trailer to show you following last weeks reveal of the European box art. : The trailer begins with a cut-scene between Wii Fit Trainer and Mario on the revamped Battlefield stage. Mario states his catchphrase "Let's a Go!" whilst Wii Fit Trainer states "Feel the Burn!". A fight between the two characters then commences, ending with Mario as the winner when he uses his final smash. The trailer ends with a silhouette of a character with the tag line "Behold the Power of Ice and Fire." We're so excited to reveal that Super Smash Bros. Anarchy will have the biggest roster of any pre-existing Smash Bros. game so far! Stay tuned for more of SSBA in the coming days. Next on the agenda today we have Mortal Kombat Eclipse. We're proud to announce that Factions will be returning for this game with a new faction soon to be revealed. Here's a trailer showcasing some of the roster! : The trailer opens with Mileena exploring the Septic Tanks. The voice-over begins: After Shao Kahn's reign of terror over EarthRealm and Outworld saw a foreshadowed defeat, Mileena became more and more curious as to what her role in life was, and why Shang Tsung wanted to create her. : Suddenly, someone creeps down the stairs to the septic tanks, startling Mileena. : "Mileena, Mileena, Mileena. You know you shouldn't be down here...yet you come anyway. Regardless hun, your end has now come." '' ''Stay tuned in the coming days for some more information on the roster and the game modes! We plan to drop Mortal Kombat Eclipse sometime in 2018. Day 2: February 16th, 2015. Welcome to day two of our presentation! Today we're showcasing our main headliner for Q2 of 2016! Here is Kirby and the Galactic Gauntlet! : The trailer opens with Kirby being asleep in a wide landscape in Dream Land. In the background, King Dedede can be seen smirking and giggling. He creeps up to Kirby and captures him inside a sack. King Dedede takes Kirby to the castle where he makes Kirby fit inside a cannon. Dedede fires the cannon sending Kirby into Space. We'll bring more on Kirby and the Galactic Gauntlet in the coming days! We can also confirm that 4-Player Multiplayer will be available in this game! '' '' '' ''Next we're presenting The Temple of Dreams! The Temple of Dreams is our new RPG/Adventure game. It is planned for a 2015 eShop release, and if you pre-order the game you get an exclusive bonus which will enhance your gaming experience. Here's a trailer! : The trailer opens in a wide desert. Two characters are talking to each other regarding their surroundings. : "Hey Esme, can you believe we're in a desert?" : "Now isn't the time to be fascinated by a desert Meadow, we need to find the mysterious pillar!" : The trailer then moves on to show some Gameplay of the game. Specifically there are over 50 locations to explore. The Temple of Dreams is definitely one of our most advanced eShop titles to date, we hope you all love it! Day 3: February 17th, 2015. Welcome to day three of our presentation! Today we have another trailer entailing more details regarding Super Smash Bros. Anarchy! '' '' : The trailer opens with the "Challenger Approaching" siren buzzing. The trailer then turns into a cinematic movie. Mario and Luigi are fighting against Samus and Zero Suit Samus. The pairs continue to punch and kick each other until a blue sphere starts running around them. The fighters panic and start to look worried, until the sphere slows down revealing to be Sonic. '' : ''Some Gameplay of Sonic fighting against some characters are shown until Sonic lands in the Icicle Mountain stage. Two characters spin in from the right side and a banner appears "Ice Climbers Break the Ice!" Super Smash Bros. Anarchy is just around the corner! Next we have some news surrounding Pokemon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope! '' '' We are proud to reveal that Pokemon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope will see the return of some of your favourite characters from the original on the Nintendo DS. We are also proud to reveal the confirmation of a new mega evolution, that being... Mega Gliscor! Mega Gliscor becomes a Steel/Poison type and it has increases in Attack, Defense and Speed, making it a very hard defensive hitter! It also gains the ability Moxie, making it a definite threat in the pokemon universe! Pokemon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope will be released sometime in 2017. Day 4: February 18th, 2015. Welcome to day four of our showcase! Today we're taking a slight detour from Super Smash Bros. Anarchy and present to you an upcoming title for the New Nintendo 3DS. Today we're unveiling... A new installment in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon franchise! The Abyss of Enchantment will feature the seven generations of Pokemon but the release date is unconfirmed. The expected release is after Pokemon Daybreak and Nightmare versions. Along with Pokemon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope, The Abyss of Enchantment will feature mega evolution in some way. '' ''Next we're featuring some more details on The Temple of Dreams. The five main characters are called Esme, Meadow, Charity, Dimitri and Aloe. All five characters travel separately but their stories will eventually intertwine. Of course, their journey isn't that simple, there will be beats and monsters along the way that they'll need to defeat! Finally we're showcasing more information on Kirby and the Galatic Gauntlet. The game will feature at least six new copy abilities and a lot of returning copy abilities. It will be released on the Nintendo Wii U. King Dedede and Meta Knight will also play some role in the main story. Day 5: February 19th, 2015. Welcome to day five of our showcase! Today we're going to explain a lot of information on our current line up of games, instead of revealing new titles. First on the line up we have the coveted Super Smash Bros. Anarchy We can confirm some new stages into the mix! We will be seeing the return of Luigi's Mansion, 3D Land, Paper Mario, Magicant, Find Mii and Pirate Ship. Some new stages are also planned including Bomberland. We will also be seeing the return of all mechanics from Super Smash Bros. Wii U and Super Smash Bros. 3DS along with some new modes to keep you all interested! Now how about we move onto a new character reveal? : A trailer begins to play. The first scene shows a slot machine with four blank spaces. The reels begin to rotate in a clockwise motion, until they slow down and four faces are left on screen. Suddenly the four fighters jump out of the slot machine and begin to battle. Those four being Villager, Donkey Kong, Link and Zelda. : A "Challenger Approaching" warning siren sounds, as the trailer transforms into a cinematic movie once again. This time the camera tilts up from the ground to reveal a new challenger; Midna. The trailer continues to show off some of Midna's moves Next we have some more information on Pokemon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope. We will be revealing a new trailer very soon but not during this showcase, we're very sorry if we've disappointed any fans. However, we are proud to announce that Ranger Customisation will be a feature, so you can dress up your Ranger in any fashion you'd like! Pokemon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope will feature a more Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness slash Pokemon Collosuem art style, and we will import factors from those games into this one, such as the World Map. Next we move onto The Temple of Dreams! Today we're revealing the character art for Aloe! Aloe is the first of the five heroes. He originates from a realm called Nexus, which a lot more will be revealed on in his story. He has a variety of kick and punch attacks and combos, along with his signature move where he uses his bandana to knock enemies away from him and deal damage. The Temple of Dreams will also have many stages and realms in which the characters have to fight on. All heroes will also have a signature "home stage" exclusive to them. This game has a huge amount of inspiration from a third party game called Summon Night: Twin Age. There will be a lot of enemies and bosses to fight against as well, all original to The Temple of Dreams. '' ''Next we bring you more details on the newest Mystery Dungeon we announced yesterday. Mega Evolution will play a role in the story and game mechanics, and we'll also see some characters from the main series of pokemon games make a cameo and/or return. Some locations from the main series will also make a return. The main plot of this game ties in with the Abyssal Ruins from Pokemon: Black and White. The sixth generation will also be present in this game. This game will also have some references to the previous games, including Explorers of The Sky. '' Finally we present Mortal Kombat Eclipse. The game will feature a lot of returning features from the previous games including Test Your Luck, and will also feature some new game modes to make the game refreshing. DLC will also be present within this game. Day 6: February 20th, 2015. ''Welcome to the penultimate day of our showcase! Today we're revealing exclusively new titles after yesterday where we showed off our existing titles. The first is... Nintendo Resort! Nintendo Resort takes 16 different characters from across the multiple universes from Nintendo and they all participate in different sporting events. A wide selection of sporting events will be available for the player to choose, the exact number is not current finalised. Next on the line up we have... Pokken Brawlers! Pokken Brawlers is the first Pokemon fighting game released outside of Japan, and it features some of the most well-known and most powerful pokemon around! It will feature a ton of different and unique game modes and has a 3D tekken-esque art style. We're very excited about the prospects it may fortell in the future! Next we have Super Mario 3D Universe! Super Mario 3D Universe is a combination between the Super Mario 3D series and the Super Mario Galaxy series. It will feature more playable characters than the previous ones in both of the series', including Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina. We will bring more details as soon as possible. We also have an eShop title, called Hell Has No Boundaries. It is a horror themed game and takes inspiration from Super Danganronpa 2 in the form of the Hidden Dead Room. It features more elements to the game as an expanded version, but has no other options other than just the game itself. It will be released sometime in 2015. Finally, we're working on a special Mario Party game with an unconfirmed title. It will be released in 2016 and lets the characters roam freely instead of being trapped inside a car, which is now an additional in-game mode. Day 7: February 21st, 2015. Welcome to the final day of our Carnival Showcase! It's been a wild ride since we begun our showcase at the beginning of the week, but we've had a blast right? We've got a couple of announcements for our final day and a big surprise at the end! The first title we're announcing is one that we're very excited about. Brace yourselves for... The Legend of Zelda: Realm of Shadows! It is the latest installment in the Zelda franchise, and will feature a villain that you won't expect! We don't have a release date currently as the idea isn't cemented. However we hope you enjoy the logo! Next is our final announcement. It was one of the first things we confirmed as a company and we're very proud to be able to reveal its design. Here is the final design of this company's first ever... Console! Here is the Tropicon! It has some unique features never shown on currently existing consoles. The controllers are now charged via a USB cable, allowing your controllers to be charged by any device that carries a USB port. Also, on the top half of the conole you'll see a camera, this will allow you to view the game precisely from anywhere in the room without any buffer. Next to the game you'll see a port, which can be used to input handheld games so you can play them on the big screen! You can also use the handheld as a controller for the game! We hope you enjoyed the entirety of our showcase this Carnival. I hope we'll see you next time we're presenting at a showcase event! Au revior! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015 Category:Illusion Works Showcase